The Lone Aria
The Errant Chamber is less an organizational chamber and more a loose collection of individuals. Each Errant is not identified with another chamber and is traditionally acting on their own accord towards some quiet goal. To Become an Errant When a Stormcast Eternal meets reforging upon the Anvil of Apotheosis they sometimes become enamored and enthralled with an idea, goal, or concept. This vision is so enveloping that when they awaken they are in a cell, lacking all former gear or identifying markers with just the thought of pursuing that goal in their mind. In the cell is also found a set of armor and weapon, unique in its creation and distinct in its markings. Some believe its a blessing of Sigmar, a validation of their vision and a license to pursue it by any means necessary. While most Errants are created during reforging, some are created as Errants. Some believe this is Sigmar requiring them to accomplish some deed to prove their worth or put to rest ancient fates to become a true member of the Stormhost. In the Emerald Canticle Errants are treated with a mixture of respect and fear. They are consumed by their vision and anything that brings them closer to it to the point of upending other missions and actions. Errant Chamber Members * Errant-Questor Gareth Goldenshield Gareth was a Liberator of the Chorus of Life and fought valiantly alongside his companions in campaigns across Aqshy and Ghyran. It was during a conflict with a Greater Unclean One where Gareth nearly lost his soul to the eternal realms of chaos. If not for the intervention and sacrifice of his brother, Gareth would've been a feast for the massive bloated monstrosity. Upon the anvil he wept deeply for his lost brother, and Sigmar's own heart found pity for his son and his fallen brethren. When Gareth awakened he found himself granted a divine mission.. to recover his fellow Stormcast's soul at any cost. * Errant-Hunter Karo Brightroar Karo's former life was one of weakness, fear, helplessness. He lost his family not to the whims of chaos but to the ravages of the wilds in the realm of beasts. His reforging was incomplete as long as his feelings of helplessness ravaged his heart, and thus Sigmar granted him his mission to hunt the greatest of beasts until his soul was satisfied. * Errant-Vandal Doran Skullcleaver It wasn't the former life that brought Doran Skullcleaver to become errant, it was his actions as a Stormcast. Doran had become reckless, brutal, and violent to a point of concern and was ousted from his own Exemplar Chamber for judgement. Sigmar saw the blood in his heart and knew what was taking root, and instead of letting his soul pass on, decided to grant him a second chance as an Errant-Vandal and an opportunity to purge the Chaos that was taking root in his heart. * Errant-Pariah Tyrus Dreadsong On the Anvil of Apotheosis each member of the Canticle is said to sing as they are forged, their souls emitting some melody, some song of their life and nobility that Sigmar and the Six Smiths match and sing along with as they forge. Tyrus's song though was unintelligible, some hum, some dark brooding thing that Sigmar could not gleam nor comprehend. Sigmar knew some dark welling lay beneath this soul, and gave Tyrus to errancy until the day came when such dreadful thoughts could be put to rest. Only Tyrus seems to know his mission, and pursues it all the while continuing to hum and sing his song. * Errant-Ranger Ashana Truestrike It was her strong warrior spirit that drove her to Sigmar's anvil, but it was her sorrow in her heart and her need for vengeance that drove her to errancy. Sigmar has let Ashana have divine purpose in her mission to find and slay those responsible for killing her family, granting her access to some of the greatest weapons in the vaults of Sigmaron to do so. * Errant-Draconus Fulgren Greenheart Formerly a Warlord of Nurgle named Fulgren Blightheart, his soul was rent in half by a refusal of Nurgle's orders with the noble section being stolen away by Sigmar. He was put through a grueling series of trials to prove his lack of corruption and purge his soul of doubt, but now his ultimate test is to find and destroy his other half who still stalks the wilds of Ghyran with his warband. * Errant-Rogue Hallett Fleetfoot While upon the Anvil of Apotheosis Hallett became consumed with doubt and concern of his worthiness to be ascended. He had been a coward, a deserter, and seen his fellow men die around him bravely. It was this concern that led to his awakening as an Errant, with Sigmar granting him a chance to prove his courage to himself and find forgiveness for his cowardice. Category:Chambers